Tokyo Ham Ham!
by HamtaroAngel
Summary: TMM and Hamtaro crossfic!Panda,Bijou and Hamtaro visit Panda's old owner...RYOU!The Hams go human,Kish strikes,Ichigo gets hurt,Bijou takes in...So U know,i SUCK at summaries.BijouxKish, MintxPanda, LettucexHamtaro
1. Prologue!

PEOPLES! If any of u have never heard of Hamtaro, then please do not read this... unless you like being very confused...

Chapter one! Prologue !

**Ham Ham Clubhouse...**

One day, at the ham clubhouse, Panda came through the front door, dragging a big box behind him.

"Heke?" The other hams asked. (What?)

Panda ripped off the box, and took off the big cloth that was sitting on top.

"We ask again... HEKE?"

"Oh... heh-heh, that's just my... uh, it's my 'Place-Changer 2026'! It lets you change places in a munch of a sunflower seed! All you have to do is write where you wanna go! Wait, will you excuse me for a sec?" Panda rushed over to an empty room. He shut the door, and took out a hamster-sized cell-phone. He pressed the buttons. _Beep, beep... riiiiing, riiiiiiing! _The other line picked up.

'Hello?'

"Hi, uh, it's me, Panda."

'Oh, hi. Did you get that 'Place-Changer' thing up and running?'

"Yeah, thanks. I never would have got it unless for you."

'Oh, thanks. I've been wondering, how would you, in that ' place-changer', like to come here in Tokyo. We have 5 girls that would probably love you.'

"Thank you, but... uh, I'm a hamster, and you're a... a human. Wait, I forgot, how are you talking to me?"

'You forgot? Well, it's simple. I got a special mechanical object that let's me talk to animals. It's really easy, actually.'

"Ooooooookay... well, another thing. I'm STILL a hamster, and you're STILL a human. How will an itty-bitty ham-ham like me, visit a big human like you?"

'Easy. I, well I told you that I gave 5 girls animal genes. So now, they are part animal, right? So, my guess is, that I can make you, as well as 2 of your friends, human... for a little while, anyway.' In the background of Panda's caller, there were a few voices. 'Ryou!' it said. It was a guy's voice. 'Ryou, I've finished the Fusion-Ray... Ryou?'

Ryou nodded, then continued his conversation with Panda.

"Who was that?" Panda asked.

'That was Keiichiro. He helps me with the inventions and with the café.'

"Oh. Well, see you later, Ryou." _Click. _Panda got off the phone with Ryou, the human from Tokyo. _Yes, yes I will, but who will come with me? WHO? _Panda walked out of the room. Cappy was standing in front of him.

"About time, Panda. You've been in there for about 548612572153785765284262748367836781783778367863178631781786711687885745378763183745187176587678586788655178863657857587658854778847587657873179847578747868976754874366546359874365874365467465717658776835776538717381738786783665778366778664574186177866477844411127123446368877687451837t73y51468379875386741877658675413771867718477183718747562765317957958968963892568786178621782607977644332727375455553245312475787874578624378877683786578863738678675686386378638631731373178631863383458634864586686414186156475684756846567454567343565453645465644755481485141545156512345678910and 1 hours!" (... even though it was only 8 minutes...)

Panda got a sigh-drop. (one of those water-like things)

He brushed past Cappy and walked to the Place-Changer 2026. He turned and faced the other hamsters. "Okay!" He said, and everyone looked at him. "I will now pick 2 hams to go with me to visit my friend in Tokyo. We will go in the Place-Changer 2026! Who wants to go?" Everyone stared at him. "Sigh... And it has cup-holders..." Everyone now raised their paws to go. "Jeez... Whatever... Okay, the first ham to go will be... Hamtaro!" Hamtaro trotted happily up to Panda. "The second one will be... Bijou!" Bijou walked up next to Panda and Hamtaro. Everyone else pouted. Panda, Bijou and Hamtaro all stepped in the machine, Boss turned it on, and in a flash, they were gone...

After they left, Oxnard remembered something. "Oh!" He said. "Remember when Panda said 'in a munch of a sunflower seed'? Well... ohh, that made me hungry..." Everyone fell over.

**In Tokyo...**

In Tokyo, that very same day, a teenaged-looking boy with blonde hair, had gotten off the phone from talking with his friend. He turned in his chair, and faced a guy with brown hair in a tight, low, ponytail, who was working on a machine.

"Well, Keiichiro, is it really done?" The blonde, named Ryou, asked.

Keiichiro nodded.

"Good, now my friend will be able to come."

"By the way, who is your friend?"

"Oh, well, actually, he's a hamster, but... he's very smart in building and technology."

"Oh—"

Keiichiro couldn't finish because the basement door slammed open, and a pink-haired girl walked down the stairs. "RYOU!" She screamed. "10 dollars an hour is **NOTHING** compared to what I have to put up with around here!"

Ryou sighed. "What now, Ichigo?"

"What now? WHAT NOW! I'll tell you what now! Mint isn't doing anything, Lettuce keeps dropping everything, Pudding is doing things that a circus performer would, and Zakuro is scaring away customers! I can't take it!"

Ryou sighed again. "Okay... put up a sign saying that tomorrow we will be closed, and for you, how about 20 dollars---" Ichigo's face lit up. "If only you would shut-up."

"RYYYYYYYOOOOOUUUU!" Fire came from Ichigo's mouth. "...Wait, who's coming?"

"A friend of Ryou's. I guess you can say that they've known each other for a long time, but then, got split up." Keiichiro. Ichigo stormed upstairs.

Ryou actually smiled at Keiichiro. "Pretty much, you just told her... that Panda was.. my pet."

"...Well, he was."

THE NEXT DAY!

The next day, the café was closed, but the mews were there, in uniform, as usual. Then, around noon, they heard a crash in the back.. They ran to it, to see a crashed machine, with the words: 'Place-Changer 2026' in bold letters. All together, it wasn't very big... it was... hamster-sized.

Ryou ran to the ship and opened the thick door. Inside were 3 hamsters. At the sight of Ryou, Panda jumped on him and gave him a huge hug.


	2. Im the the THE NEW LEADER?

Hi again! Hey, anyone out there like Naruto? It's a really neat thing... NOTE: Sasuke and Kakashi-San are ADORABLE! U should see it! PLZ tell me if u like the show; or them!   !

Chapter 2: "The new... the new... THE NEW LEADER?.!.?.!.?.!"

Panda hugged Ryou once he saw him. Every one said: "Awwwww..." But Pudding didn't... Instead, she swiped up Hamtaro and Bijou and pretended to talk to them.

Mint took them out of her hands. "Pudding! Those are Ryou's friends. Put them down." Pudding sadly put them down. By now, the Panda-hugging stopped, Panda was now on Ryou's knee, smiling with him. Ryou then gently put him down, and stood up.

"Ok, girls; Keiichiro, follow me." He picked up all the hamsters, and walked inside the café. Inside, was a ray, about the size of Zakuro. Ryou put Panda on a red, large rug, in line with the ray. But before he stared it, he told the girls to get in their café Mew Mew costumes, and for Mint to give Bijou her normal clothes. Ryou took out 2 of his, that he had brought with him, y'know, the normal black-ness-ness. He now walked over to Panda and threw the outfit on him, shirt on top, pants on bottom—although it was, like a BUH-ZILLION-ZILLION sizes to big. He walked back over to his spot, and told the girls to do something. "Girls, step back, Keiichiro, please help me." The girls stepped back, and Keiichiro nodded.

Panda 'heke'd', wondering what was going on. Ryou pressed a button, and there was a bright flash of red. In Panda's place, was not Panda, but a boy with black hair, Ryou's clothing, and 2 fuzzy black Hamster ears and one fuzzy black ham-ham tail. He looked himself over. Hamtaro and Bijou were both speechless. Panda screamed. Then he stopped. He looked up at Ryou and Keiichiro, Keiichiro being partly in-shock about it _actually_ working. Panda spoke. "...So this is the ray that you used to make the mews. Nice. Wait, where are they?"

Ryou laughed a little. "Yep. And the mews, standing right in front of you." He pointed to the girls, just about in-shock as Keiichiro.

"Oh. Well, I like this. Thanks." He walked over to Ryou, picked up Hamtaro, and another pile of Ryou's clothes, and put him on the rug. Panda, to be honestly truthful, looked very cute in black.

The flash again. Now, Hamtaro was a boy, with dark-orange hair, one orange ear, one white one, Ryou's clothes, and an orange ham-ham tail. He was also super-cute. Next, Hamtaro put Bijou up on the rug.

The flash, (yet again!). And bijou looked beautiful, with her long, silver hair in pigtails, held up by 2 blue bows. She had Mint's outfit, a blue tube-top, strapless, and short, jean shorts. She still had white ham-ham ears and tail...

"Okay, uh... I guess your name's Ryou, right? Well, Ryou, how do we make these hamster ears go away?"

"Ichigo can answer that." Keiichiro said.

Everyone turned to Ichigo. "Well, you just think them away!" The hams tried, and Hamtaro and Panda got it, but Bijou couldn't.

Ryou got up and walked to a drawer. He took out 3 mew-pendants, and gave one to Bijou. She took it, and Ryou was about to give Hamtaro and Panda one, but there was a crash outside. Ryou and Keiichiro stayed inside, but the rest ran outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside, there was a Kirema-cat... and the one causing it. The mews saw right away, and they metamorphosed. Ichigo got her Strawberry-Bell, and screamed: "KISH! What are you doing now!"

_Kish?_ Hamtaro, Bijou and Panda thought.

Kish floated down to them. "Oh... who are your new friends? With the white-eared one, you may have some competition, Kitty-Cat." Ichigo went to slap him, but Kish grabbed her wrist. _OUCH!_ Ichigo thought, wincing. Kish dropped her hand. He floated over to Bijou and kissed her hand. She blushed, but then remembered that he was the bad-guy. She actually DID slap him. He floated upwards.

"Heh, nice and frisky, just how I like 'em. GO! Kirema-Cat!" The huge cat shot out at the mews, including Hamtaro, Panda and Bijou. Everyone got away safely... accept Ichigo. She was too furious with Kish to move, and the cat got her.

"ICHIGO!" Everyone screamed. Too late, the cat held her upside down, and slashed her legs. Then it dropped her. She fell limp to the ground, unable to get up. The mews ran to her, as did Hamtaro and Panda. But Bijou was too scared to move. The cat turned to her, about to slash her, too.

She screamed, everyone else called her name, and I guess that triggered it. There was a flash of black and white. Bijou was transforming into a mew.

Bijou's new outfit had changed her. Her hair-bows turned to black, her silver hair stayed the same, and now, she had a dress that starts like Ichigo's; and also ends like hers, but it is about as short as Mint's. She had a black choker, with the mew-pendant, her dress was mainly black, but white, curvy stripes went vertically down it. Same on her choker. The weird thing was, that she had these leggings. They started above her knee, like high socks, but ended in a VERY baggy way, like baggy-pants, above her black boots. All together, she looked like a giant sunflower-seed. The mew, Hamtaro and Panda, were totally surprised. So were Ryou and Keiichiro, who were looking in from the café mew mew window. Ryou silently thought: _Yes!_

Kish was ALSO ALSO shocked. "So... it seems we have another pesky mew." The cat jumped at Bijou, but she dodged. Then she yelled, without warning: "Sunflower Bell!" And a sunflower-shaped, and sunflower-colored, thing like Ichigo's, appeared. Everyone, accept Kish, gasped. The cat lunged again.

"Sunflower Bell... Sunflower Tsunami!" A hurricane of sunflower seeds hit the cat, and it poofed away. Kish growled. He floated over to Ichigo.

"Too bad, Kitty-Cat; you're hurt, and there's a new _cuter_ mew. So, sayonara! That new girl is my _new _girlfriend!" Bijou gasped. But then got mad that he just dissed her friend.

"Sunflower Tsunami!" Kish jumped out of the way and floated to Bijou. He kissed her cheek, and she whacked him. Kish finally teleported away. Bijou just stood there, so many things running through her head at once. _Love...? Kish...? Ichigo... okay? Mew...Mew...? _And most importantly, _WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?.!.?.!.?_ Then she remembered Ichigo. She ran to her. Ryou and Keiichiro came out of the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About 15 min. later, Bijou was still a mew mew, and Ichigo was in a bed.

Ryou came out of her room and face the hamster-people, and the other girls. He sighed.

"Is... Is Ichigo okay?" Hamtaro asked.

Ryou nodded. "Fine, but both her legs are broken. She cannot be a mew mew now, until they heal."

Everyone gasped.

He sighed again. "So that means..." An eerie silence. "That means, Bijou will be the new leader of the mews. Mew Bijou, please stand up." Everyone gasped louder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay? Was that okay? PLZ tell me it was okay! Thank you! Oh, and for Sasuke and Kakashi-San lovers, I got somptin' special for yas if you tell me. REMEMBER! SASUKE/KAKASHI-SAN FOREVER!


	3. Hamtaro and Panda are GONE!

Thank you everyone who put a review! Although no one said anything about cute-Sasuke or Kakashi-San... Oh well! Thank U so much! Double also, since some of U reviewed twice, 4 both 1 and 2, if U want, I could name U in this... only if U want!

Chapter 3: Panda and Hamtaro are GONE!

**Café Mew Mew...**

When Ryou said that since Ichigo was unable to be the Mew Mew leader, Bijou was going to. She, along with Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro, were TOTALLY surprised. Then they heard a squeak. They all turned their heads to the source of the noise.

Keiichiro, followed by Hamtaro and Panda, was rolling Ichigo's bed out. She had enough strength to be sitting up and to talk.

"Don't blame Ryou. It was my idea." Everyone, accept the ones who knew, gasped in surprise. Bijou quickly hopped over to Ichigo.

"But why me?"

"Well, I saw it in you. You have a lot of spirit. You will be a great leader while I'm out."

Mint's eyebrow twitched. She stomped over to Ichigo. "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK ME?.!.?.!.?.!.?.!.?.!" She screamed.

Ichigo sighed. "...Because I didn't. So live with it."

Mint was about to strangle Ichigo, but Panda stepped in. He grabbed Mint's arms and tried to hold her back. Before, Mint didn't realize Panda, because she didn't see him up that close. She blushed, and let Panda hold her. Panda blushed and quickly let-go of Mint. Mint still had googly-eyes...

**Up on Kish's ship...**

Kish the alien sat in a corner, thinking about what his next step should be, when Tart entered the room. Kish raised an eye.

"So... how's the new ones? Any good?"

Kish sat up, then stood up. "Fine, well, actually, only one of them can transform. The cute girl."

"Oh Kish! Don't tell me you like her now!"

Pie then came in. "Well, Kish." He said. "I heard what you just said."

Both Kish and Tart looked at him. "Huh?"

"You guys are so stupid. Don't you see? With only one of them, we can easily target the others."

"Ohhh..." Tart and Kish said. Then Kish added, "Then we'll get 'em tonight."

**To café Mew Mew again!**

The rest of that day... was kinda confusing. The mews re-opened the café, and Bijou helped. Panda and Hamtaro were busy with Ryou and Keiichiro. The day quickly went on... And soon, it was nightfall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Ryou said that all 3 of them could stay at his house, but, Bijou thought it would be too awkward, so Ichigo kindly said that she could go to her house for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Before walking to Ichigo and Ryou's houses, they all thought it would be a good idea to walk together. So they did.

On they way, the wind outside was horrible. But, they still walked. Around half-way, Bijou and Ichigo had to go to the bathroom, which was far away. The guys, as well as Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro, stayed behind as Bijou rolled Ichigo (who was in a wheel-chair) in the direction of the bathrooms.

While they were gone, suddenly, the wind got real hard, something was causing it. It wasn't natural. Then they all heard a laugh, and 3 pointy-eared guys floated down.

The girls knew at once who they were. "Kish! Pie! Tart!" They all yelled, transforming into Mew Mews. Panda and Hamtaro had NO clue who they were... All the mews sprang at them.

...It didn't last very long... Kish got Mint in the back of her neck with those hand-bar-things, Pie got Lettuce and Zakuro by using his 'Blade Of Thunder!' thing, and Tart got Pudding by tying he in a strong rope-thing, then _thwacking_ her hard on the ground.

Hamtaro, Panda and Ryou didn't know what to do. But Kish did, he snuck up on the 3. He kicked all of them, K.O-ing them instantly. He left Ryou, but took Hamtaro and Panda. Then they teleported away.

Of course, as soon as they left, Ichigo and Bijou appeared. "Whew! Hey guys let—"

Then they saw the hurt mews and Ryou. They rushed over to them. Bijou tried to ask what happened, but Ichigo stopped her.

"I know what happened." She said. "This happened one time before, with Pudding. It seems, that since the only 2 missing..."

Bijou's eyes grew wide.

"...Are Hamtaro and Panda. Kish came here and swiped them. But, why, though, WHY? Also, since they're my friends too, we have to rescue them."

Bijou put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "No. Look at your legs. You can't go, you would just hurt yourself more. I'll go alone."

Ichigo nodded. "Thank you for caring. And these mews can't go either, 'cause they're K.O'ed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on, once the mews, and Ryou, were in beds, at Café Mew Mew, Ichigo and Bijou went outside.

"Mew Mew Bijou metamorphosis!" She yelled, and went into mew-form. She hugged Ichigo, and leapt into the darkness.

Inside, Mint and Lettuce kinda cried in their sleep.

"Ugh... no, Panda... Zzzzzzz." Is what Mint said.

And "Ha... Hamtaro, no... ack... no." Is what Lettuce said.

Keiichiro glanced at them. "Heh, Lettuce likes Hamtaro, and Mint likes Panda... Who knew?"


	4. Rescue part one

SO sorry that I took SUPER-LONG to update! Super-mega-hyper-ultra-powerful-ness-ness-apologies!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro or TMM...

_Blah:_ Thought...

**Chapter 4: Rescue, part one...**

Bijou ran off into the darkness of night, trying to figure out where her friends were. Then she thought this. Where would you be if you could go pretty much anywhere? ...And you were an alien? _Aha! I know the answer! ...On a ship up in space or something!_ She stopped running and looked up at the starry sky. ..._Argh... but how do I get there...? How would I get to a space ship...? Wait! ...No, never mind._ She thought about going back to Ichigo, to ask for help. But no, she had to do this on her own. So instead, she just kept running.

Up in space, on Kit's ship, he stared into a puddle. Not a wet puddle, but a puddle that was made up of no matter, but he still could see into it. He stared at Bijou running, her running and looking. He admired the fact that she so desperately wanted to find her friends. He thought that was cute. Kish thought up something, but forgot it once a certain white-and-orange-eared hamster-human spoke up.

"W...Where am I?" Hamtaro stammered.

"Ho, so you're awake." Kish said, floating over to him. Hamtaro was tied on to a metal pole, and Panda was next to him, still knocked out.

"What did you do to everyone else?" Hamtaro demanded.

"...Should I tell you, or how a bout I just show you?" Kish snickered. He didn't even wait for Hamtaro's answer, he just brought the matter-less puddle in front of them.

"B-Bijou!" Hamtaro yelled.

"Oh, she can't hear you, but, just to help, should I give her a clue as how to get here...?" Kish (again!) didn't wait for Hamtaro's answer. Instead, the alien, with a wave of his hand, sent a few 'signs' out to Bijou.

For Bijou, she was still wondering how to get into space, or just to the ship. Soon she was stopped, stopped by a horde of monsters. "AHHHHHH!" Bijou yelled. "..Oh yeah, I can beat them easily.. ...I'm such an idiot at times." One of the monsters jumped at her, a monster squirrel, and she jumped out of the way. "Sunflower Tsunami!" Bijou yelled, and half the monsters were gone. The only ones that were left were a Kirema-fox, a Kirema-wolf, a Kirema-dog, and a Kirema-cat. All of them seemed super-powerful; more powerful than all the others.

"Sunflower Tsunami!" Bijou yelled. The attack just brushed off the wolf, fox, and dog, but the cat got a direct hit, and disappeared. The others looked ready to attack. But before they did, a big picture of Kish and Hamtaro appeared.

"K-Kish! .. HAMTARO!" Bijou yelled. Kish snickered.

"Heh, if you want to find your friends and cure your teammates, defeat all these Kirema Animals."

"W-What do you mean 'and cure your teammates'?"

"Oh, you didn't realize it? Before we left, Tart dropped a poison on all of the Mews. But sadly, not that blondie. The only way to cure them is with an antidote—that I have."

"H...How do I know you aren't lying?" Bijou said matter-of-factly.

"Just wait, wait and see." Kish said, grinning evilly as the picture disappeared.

"...Liar." Bijou said. Suddenly, Bijou's Sunflower Bell started to glow. The inside of it for fuzzy, and soon filled with a picture of Ichigo. "...Huh? Ichigo?" Bijou asked, looking into the weapon.

"Bijou! The other Mews are hurt badly! Badly on the inside! Keiichiro says it's poison or something like that! Please hurry!"

"...Oh no. Kish was right." Then one of the Kirema-Animals —the dog— pounced at Bijou. She jumped out of the way, and the dog got a mouthful of dirt. It got back to its paws, and growled at Bijou.

"Sunflower Tsunami!" Bijou yelled. It was a direct hit, but it didn't do anything. The dog snarled at Bijou, while the Kirema Wolf watched.

"W-Why won't it work!" Bijou yelled at herself. She was thinking to herself, so she didn't notice that the dog had pounced on her and pinned her down, the dog's teeth sinking into Bijou's right shoulder. She was lucky it didn't bite her neck. Some blood trickled down Bijou's shoulder on to the ground. He Sunflower Bell was next to her, and some blood landed on that. After about 5 drops of blood hitting it, it started to glow. It glowed black, then white, then pink. The dog quickly glanced at it, and Bijou took this super-short opportunity to kick the dog of her. She did, and the dog went flying. ...But it landed on its paws and swirled around to face the Hamster-Girl.

Bijou clutched her shoulder with her left hand, and held the glowing Sunflower Bell in her right hand.

"W...Words are coming into my head again... S... S... Sunflower Bell power up! Ribbon, Kuro Hamusuta Hit!" (Translation: Black Hamster Hit!)

A streak of black light hit the dog hard. It fell backwards, and finally turned back to normal. It barked happily before hopping into the woods. The alien-parasite poofed away too.

The Kirema Wolf, seeing that its companion was gone, stood up and growled in its throat.

"Don't you growl at me!" Bijou yelled at the wolf. "I'm here to save you, to get you back to normal!"

The wolf growled again, and this time, lunged at Bijou. She went to block the attack, but in a poof of silvery-white smoke, it was gone. A whole bunch of fog started to appear, and the wolf was nowhere in sight.

"Fog!" Bijou said to herself. Soon she heard footsteps running up behind her, and then she felt a sharp pain in her leg. She looked down. The white wolf was locked onto Bijou's leg, clamped on tight with its teeth. She shrieked, but the wolf stayed on.

After a lot of struggling, the wolf let go with a bloody mouth. There were bloody bite-marks now in Bijou's leg and shoulder. One from a wolf, and one from a dog.

The wolf backed away into the fog, so Bijou couldn't see it. "I can't see anything... where are you, Wolf? ...Ribbon, Sunflower Tsunami!" Bijou yelled. It missed... or did it? ...no, it missed. Certain. Positive. Absolutely sure. "Darn! I missed!" ...see? told ya.

_How do I track something I can't see...?_ Bijou thought. _Can I come up with another Mew attack?_ _That's the only thing I can do. Think, Bijou, THINK! AHA!_

"More words... yes... ...K... Kuro Hamusuta Dagger!" (Translation: Black hamster Dagger!) a black streak, like the normal Kuro Hamusuta Hit, but this one bounced around everywhere. Bijou yelled out, "Kirema Wolf!" And the hamster Dagger streaked in the direction of the wolf. There was a yelp, and a poof. A silver wolf jumped into the woods, the fog faded, and the alien-parasite poofed away.

A piece of paper floated down from the sky. Bijou grabbed it with her left hand, and read it aloud. "Good. You have beaten my pets so easily... for that, I will give you a clue as how to get to the place where you can save your friends. _Atop a tall something, you shall see, a portal to a place where you can set your friends free, but before you save them you face your worst foes yet, copies of the Mews ...what a threat._" Bijou dropped the letter, and screamed to the sky: "Kish! Hamtaro and Panda better be safe! And don't forget the potion! ...and... YOU SUCK AT POETRY!"

She picked up the letter and put it away in a safe spot. _Now...! I have to find somewhere very tall .A something probably means a building, right?_ Bijou ran to where she thought the tallest building was. ...Tokyo Tower. Bijou jumped up each bar of the Tower until she reached the top.

She looked it over. "Okay Kish! I'm here! Now where's the portal!"

_...wait a minute... a something doesn't just have to be a building..._ Bijou thought. _It could be a... a tree! Tokyo National Park!_ Bijou hopped down from the Tower and then ran in the direction of the Park.

She found the tallest tree. ...Yeah, it was tall. Bijou climbed the tree, and sure enough, at the tipi top, was a large, light purple portal-thing. "NOW I'm here, Kish!"

Kish's voice rang out. 'So you found it... and so you know, Tart made up that poem, so tell him he sucks at poetry. ...and it did say you would have to fight copies of the Mews, right? Well you do, so here you go!'

Suddenly, 5 gray figures appeared. They looked just like Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro. Accept that they didn't have any eyes. The place where they were supposed to have eyes, was black.

"I can take on these Fake-Mews any day!" Bijou yelled. "...I hope..." she mumbled that one. "...Sunflower Tsunami!" Bijou yelled. All the Fake-Mews dodged it. "okay... Kuro Hamusuta Dagger! Fake-Zakuro!" The black streak hit Fake-Zakuro in the right leg. Suddenly, Bijou got a call on he Sunflower Bell from Ichigo.

"I-Ichigo!" Bijou said, dodging an attack from fake-Lettuce.

"Bijou! Something just happened to Zakuro!" Ichigo said frantically.

"What!" Bijou asked.

"Her right leg suddenly got all bloody!" Ichigo said.

"Her.. right... leg...? I'm fighting a Fake-Version of all the Mews, and I just hit the Fake-Zakuro in the right leg...!"

"You... don't think...?" Ichigo stammered.

"Oh no. Whatever happens to the Fake-Mews... happens to... the real ones..." Bijou said.

The Fake-Mews snickered.


	5. rescue part two

I'm updating this one faster... PS! Thanks everyone who reviewed!

Rescue, Part 2 ... 

The fake-Mews snickered.

"B...But how can I beat them? ...I'd also be hurting the real Mews!" Bijou said as she dodged attacks. "My only option is to... lose. NO! But then if I do, the real mews will die from poison, and who knows what will happen to Hamtaro and Panda! ...AGH!" Fake-Mint had tripped her and Bijou fell.

"Mint Echo!" Fake-Mint yelled.

"AAAH!" Bijou screamed, the attack hitting her back.

"Zakuro's Pure!" Fake-Zakuro yelled. Another scream from Bijou.

Pudding and Lettuce did their attacks, and Bijou felt as if she was about to die. Fake-Ichigo loomed over her.

"Ribbon... Strawberry Check!" The Fake-Mew yelled.

Bijou screamed even louder as the super-powerful attack hit her.

Even though she was in deep pain, she was able to speak. "H...How do... I... get to Kish, Panda... and Hamtaro... now...?"

Fake-Ichigo heard her, and answered. "I'll tell you..."

Bijou perked up. "Y...You will?"

"Yes... when you're dead!" Fake-Ichigo yelled. "Zakuro!"

Fake-Zakuro got ready to attack. But she didn't. Instead, she cracked her whip-thing, and whisked it around Bijou's neck. Bijou, with her fast reflexes, was able to put her left hand up to keep herself from having her neck broken.

"HAH!" Fake-Ichigo yelled. "Good job putting your arm there. But that will only postpone your death! Both of your arms are useless! Now, from this, and the other from the Kirema-Dog!"

_OH NO! _Bijou thought. _She's right!_

Fake-Zakuro, with a swing of her arm, made the whip, along with Bijou, go upwards. The Fake-Mew jumped off the tree, carrying Bijou with her. Fake-Zakuro landed, and threw down Bijou on a rock. Bijou coughed up some blood as the fake-mew drew her arm back again. This time, instead of throwing Bijou against a rock, she threw her against the tree's trunk. Fake-Zakuro drew her arm back once more, jumped up, and with all her might, threw Bijou to the ground.

Bijou was silent. She didn't move, she didn't do anything. The other fake-Mews jumped down from the tree...

"Yes!" Fake-Ichigo yelled. "We have done it! ...We have killed Mew Bijou!"

"Yeah!" Fake-Pudding yelled. "She is dead!"

"We should bring her to Kish-Sama!" Fake-Mint yelled.

"Yes!" Fake-Ichigo yelled. "But first, I told her I would tell her how to get to Kish-Sama..."

"You are going to keep your promise..?" Fake-Lettuce said.

"Yes. It doesn't matter to us anyway, she is dead." Fake-Ichigo said. "So the only way to get to Kish-Sama is to die, which you have already done. ...Girls! take her to Kish-Sama!"

"Fine." Fake-Zakuro said, dragging Bijou to the top of the tree.

At the top, Bijou got a call on her Sunflower-Bell. Fake-Ichigo answered it.

'...A Fake-me?' Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Fake-Ichigo said.

'Where's Bijou!' Ichigo yelled. 'What have you done with her!'

"Oh her...?" Fake-Ichigo said. She showed the real Ichigo Bijou's motionless body. "Mew Bijou here is dead!"

'B-BIJOU!' The real Ichigo yelled.

"HAH-HAH!" Fake-Ichigo yelled. "Gotta go bring her to Kish-Sama, later!" The Sunflower Bell went back to normal.

Fake-Ichigo then looked down at Bijou. She tapped her foot into Bijou's head, and the Hamster-Girl didn't do anything. She just lay there. Not moving; not saying to stop; she just lay there. A motionless lump with silver hair.

The Fake-mews jumped into the portal to Kish's ship.

At Café Mew Mew... 

At Café Mew Mew, Ichigo was still in-shock about Bijou being dead.

Keiichiro walked over to Ichigo to see what was wrong. He put a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"B... B..." Ichigo stammered.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Bijou... she... she's..."

"Bijou's what? ...Ichigo?"

"She's... she's..." Ichigo clamped on to Keiichiro, hugging him. "Bijou's dead!" Ichigo started crying.

"Wha...? WHAT?" Keiichiro said.

"She's gone! A fake-version of me! ...She told me that Bijou had been killed trying to save Hamtaro and Panda! Bijou's gone now!" Ichigo cried harder. "She's dead! Our friend, a great Mew... is now dead."


End file.
